xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo trilogy quotes
Halo is a series of FPS video games available for the PC and Xbox. The first, Halo: Combat Evolved, was released November 14, 2001 in the United States and the sequel, Halo 2, was released in November 9, 2004. The series also includes four novels released in 2001, 2003 and 2006. Halo 3, the final in the series, was released on September 25th, 2007, and quickly became one of the fastest selling video games ever. By Game About Halo :"A hero need not speak. When he is gone, the world will speak for him" :"You are the last of your kind: bred for combat, built for war. You're the master of any weapon, pilot of any vehicle, and fear no enemy" Halo: Combat Evolved :Cortana: A single Halcyon-class cruiser against a fleet of Covenant warships. With those odds, I'm content with three... make that four kills. :Cortana: Keep your head down! There's two of us in here now, remember? :Grunt being stuck with a plasma grenade:"Can't! Run! With! Thing! On! Back!" :Sergeant Johnson: ... am I right, Marines!? :Marines: SIR, YES SIR! :Sergeant Johnson: Mmmhmm. Damn right I am. Now move it out! Double time! :' Generic Marine'- "My God, those things are even uglier when they're dead!" :Cortana: Sleep well? :Master Chief: No thanks to your driving, yes. :Cortana: So you did miss me. :Cortana: Now would be a VERY good time to leave! :Chief and Cortana are on an escape pod hurtling toward Halo's surface :Cortana: Are you sure you wouldn't rather take a seat? :Master Chief: We'll be fine. :343 Guilty Spark: Hmmmmhmm... I am a genius. :Cortana: This ring isn't a cudgel, you barbarian! It's something else...something much more important...The Covenant were right! This ring, it's Forerunner. Give me a second to access... yes, the Forerunner built this palace, what they called a, "fortress world," in order to... no... no, that can't be. Oh, those Covenant fools! They must've known, there must have been signs! :Master Chief: Slow down, you're losin' me! :Cortana: The Covenant...found something...buried beneath the ring...something horrible...and now, they're afraid. :Master Chief: Something buried? What-? :Cortana: The captain! We've got to stop the captain! :Master Chief: Keyes?? But-? :Cortana: The weapons cache he's looking for, it's not really-we can't let him get inside! :Master Chief: I don't understa- :Cortana: There's no time! Get out of here! Find Keyes, stop him! Before it's too late! :Private Bisenti: Why do we have to listen to this old stuff, Sarge? :Sergeant Johnson: Watch your mouth, son. This "stuff" is your history. It should remind you grunts of what we're fightin' to protect! :Private Bisenti: Hey, if the Covenant want to wipe out this particular part of my history... thats fine by me. :Marine: Yeah, better it than us! :Sergeant Johnson: You ask 'em real nice next time you see 'em Bisenti... I'm sure they'll be happy to oblige. :343 Guilty Spark:Odd. That wasn't supposed to happen. :Cortana:Oh, Really? :Master Chief:Cortana! :Cortana:I spent the last 12 hours cooped up in here, watching you toady-about helping that Thing get set to slit our throats. :Master Chief:Hold on now, he's a friend. :Cortana:Oh, I didn't realize! He's your pal, is he? Your chum? Do you have any idea what that bastard almost made you do!? :Master Chief:Yes, activate Halo's defenses and destroy the Flood, which is why we brought the Index to the control center. :Cortana:You mean this? :343 Guilty Spark:A construct? In the core? That is absolutely unacceptable! :Cortana:Sod off! :343 Guilty Spark:What impertinence- I shall purge you at once! :Cortana:You sure that's a good idea? :343 Guilty Spark:How- How dare you! i'll- :Cortana:Do what!? I have the Index. You can just float and sputter! :Master Chief:Enough! The Flood is spreading, if we activate Halo's defenses, we can wipe them out. :Cortana:You have no idea how this ring works, do you? Why the Forunners built it? Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food. Humans, Covenant, whatever! We are all equally edible. The only way to stop the Flood is to starve them to death, and that's exactly what Halo is designed to do, wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life! You don't believe me? Ask him! :Master Chief:Is it true? :343 Guilty Spark:More or less. Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of 25,000 light years, but once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or at least any life with sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood. But, you already knew that. I mean, how couldn't you? :Cortana:Left out that little detail, did he? :343 Guilty Spark:We have followed outbreak containment procedure to the letter. You were with me each step of the way as we managed this crisis. :Cortana:Chief, I'm picking up movement. :343 Guilty Spark: Why would you hesitate to do what you have already done? :Cortana:We need to go, right now! :343 Guilty Spark:Last time, you asked me, if it were my choice, would I do it? Having had considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed. There is no choice. We must activate the ring. :Cortana:Get us out of here. :343 Guilty Spark: If you are unwilling to help, I will simply find another. Still, I must have the Index. Give your construct to me, or I will be forced to take it from you. :Master Chief:That's not going to happen! :343 Guilty Spark:So be it. (To the Sentinels) Save his head, dispose of the rest. :Captain Keyes:Chief, don't be a fool, leave me. :Cortana: This thing banshee is falling apart! :Master Chief: It'll hold. :Cortana: We're not going to make it! :Master Chief: We'll make it. :Cortana: Pull up! Pull up! :crashes into the wreck of Pillar of Autumn and The Master Chief comes out intact :Cortana: (Cynically) You did that on purpose, didn't you? :Cortana: I leave home for a few days, and look what happens. Halo 2 :Master Chief: You told me there wouldn't be any cameras. :Sergeant Johnson: And you told me you were going to wear something nice! :Sergeant Johnson: Folks need heroes, Chief, to give 'em hope. So smile, would ya, while we still got somethin' to smile about. :Cortana: Bet you can't stick it. :Master Chief: You're on. :Cortana: You look nice. :Master Chief: Thanks. :Sergeant Johnson (simultaneously): Thank you. :(The Chief and Johnson stare at each other.) :Cortana: I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy. :Master Chief: So... stay here. :Cortana: Unfortunately for us both... I like crazy. :Cortana: Just one question: what if you miss? :Master Chief: I won't. :Cortana: The message just repeats. Regret, regret, regret. :Miranda Keyes: Catchy. Any idea what it means? :Sergeant Johnson: "Dear humanity, we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy ass fleet!" :Marines: Oorah! :Cortana: Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders; a Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help. :Marine Scout: Immediate, grid kilo-two three is hot. Recommend mission abort. :Pilot: Roger, recon. Its your call, Sarge. :Sergeant Johnson: We're going in! Get tactical, Marines! :Lord Hood: Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That prophet is going to tell us why. :Pilot: 30 seconds out. Standby to- woah. :(A Scarab appears, then blows up a Pelican and forces another one to crash.) :Sergeant Johnson: Don't they teach you kids how to swear in basic anymore? :Master Chief: I need a weapon. :Sergeant Johnson: Right this way. :on the Metropolis level of Halo 2 while playing on Legendary setting :Sergeant Johnson: Usually the good Lord works in mysterious ways, but not today. This here is 66 tons of straight-up, HE-spewing, dee-vine intervention. If God is love, then you can call me Cupid! :Marine: What about that Scarab? :Sergeant Johnson: We've all run the simulations. They're tough but they ain’t invincible. Stick with the Master Chief, he’ll know what to do. :Marine: Yes sir, Sergeant! :Cortana: Thanks for the tank. He Chief never gets me anything. :Johnson boards the Pelican and pulls charging lever on gun turret :Sergeant Johnson: Oh, I know what the ladies like! :[Following this cut scene is the next level, called "Metropolis" the first section is entitled ''Ladies Like Superior Firepower, in reference to Sergeant Johnson's comment. At lesser difficulty settings, the section is called Ladies Like Armor Plating" or "Ladies Like Grinding Treads]'' :Truth: There are those that said this day would never come...What have they to say now? Note: A lot of quotes from here are also said through out Halo 3. :Cortana: What... is that? :Gravemind: I? I am a monument to all your sins. :(The Arbiter is pulled in, struggling.) :Master Chief: Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off. :Arbiter: Demon! :Gravemind: growls This one is machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded... This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded. :Arbiter: Kill me or release me, parasite, but do not waste my time with talk! :Gravemind: There is much talk, and I have listened; through rock and metal and time. Now I will talk, and you shall listen. :(Gravemind pulls a monitor in.) :Monitor: Greetings! I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the monitor of Installation 05. :(Regret is pulled in.) :Prophet of Regret: And I... am the Prophet of Regret... counselor most high... hierarch of the Covenant! :2401 Penitent Tangent: the Chief A reclaimer? Here? At last! We have much to do! this facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak! :Prophet of Regret: Stay... where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete! :2401 Penitent Tangent: Not true. This facility has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand. :Prophet of Regret: Of all the objects our Lords left behind, none are so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey! :2401 Penitent Tangent: And you know nothing about Containment! You have demonstrated complete disregard for even the most basic protocols! :Gravemind: This one's containment... and this one's Great Journey... are the same. :(Regret screams.) :Gravemind: Your Prophets promised you freedom from a doomed existence... But you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish, as they did before. :Master Chief: This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your prophets are making a big mistake. :Arbiter: Your ignorance has already destroyed one of the sacred rings, Demon. It shall not harm another. :Gravemind: If you will not hear the truth, then I will show it to you. There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found. You will search one likely spot, and you will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us Brothers! :Gravemind: This is not your grave...but you are welcome in it. :Truth: We are all greatly concerned. The release of the parasite was unexpected and unfortunate. But there is no need to panic. In truth, this is a time to rejoice, a moment that all the Covenant should savor, for the Sacred Icon has been found, and with it our path is clear, our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed. The Great Journey is nigh and nothing, not even The Flood, can stop it. :(The Master Chief teleports in, right next to a Grunt.) :Master Chief: Boo. :(The Grunt yelps and runs away.) :Truth: No enemy has ever withstood our might. The Flood too shall fail. :Truth: The Great Journey waits for no one, Brother...not even you. :Gravemind: Silence fills the empty grave...now that I have gone. But my mind is not at rest...for questions linger on. I will ask...and you will answer. :Cortana: Alright. Shoot. :Chips Dubbo: Woah... it's like a postcard!... "Dear Sarge: Kicking ass in outer space... Wish you were here!" :Sergeant Johnson: I heard that, jackass! :Marine: I need a nurse! No... no! A female nurse. :Marine: Hey, maybe we should hold hands. :Marine: See this look? It's terror! :Staff Sergeant Banks: Marine, did I give you permission to bitch? :Arbiter: The human that killed the Prophet of Regret, who was it? :Tartarus (on radio): Who do you think? :Arbiter: (surprised) The Demon is here? :Tartarus: (affirmative grunt) Why? Looking for a little payback? :Arbiter: Retrieving the Icon is my only concern. :Tartarus: (chuckle) Of course. :Staff Sergeant Banks: (after a Covenant Scarab has smashed through part of the city) This thing's really starting to piss me off. :Marine: Hey, if I get shot, be sure to give me lots of drugs. :Grunt #1: Me got bad feeling about this. :Grunt #2: You always got bad feeling! You got bad feeling about morning food nipple! (reference to Halo easter egg) :Elite: Be silent or I shall bind your jaws shut! :Marine: Yeah, I crapped myself. So what? :Marine: This one time, I threw my lunch instead of a grenade. True story. :Marine: Hey, hey, let's catch one and ride it! :a hard drop into Covenant-held territory :Cortana: irritated Can we possibly make any more noise? Chief picks up a rocket launcher I guess so. :Miranda Keyes: Cortana, what exactly am I looking at? :Cortana: That is another Halo. :Sergeant Johnson: on cigar Say what? :(Miranda Keyes is reaching over a pit on a Flood tentacle to get the Index, she retrieves it but slips; just in time, Johnson grabs the tentacle.) :Sgt. Johnson: You know, your father never asked me for help, either. :Miranda Keyes: The index is secure. :(Miranda Keyes climbs up the edge.) :Sgt. Johnson: McKenzie, Perez. How's our exit? Ya hear me Marines? We've got trouble. Halo 3 From the Announcement Trailer at E3 '06 :Gravemind/Cortana: :I have defied Gods and Demons. :I am your shield; I am your sword. :I know you: your past, your future. :This is the way the world ends. :Cortana: They let me pick. Did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't, something else no one saw but me. Can you guess? Luck. .....was I wrong? :Cortana: It's been an honor serving with you John :Marine: Damn. How far did he fall? :Marine 2: Two kilometers. Easy. :Sergeant Johnson: Stay sharp! Corpsman? :Corpsman: His armor's locked up. The gel layer could've taken most of the impact…I don't know, Sergeant Major… :Sergeant Johnson: then pulls out a data chip from Master Chief's helmet Radio for VTOL. Heavy lift gear. We're not leaving him here. :Master Chief: Johnson's shoulder Yeah, you're not. :Sergeant Johnson: Crazy fool. Why do you always jump? One of these days, you're gonna land on something as stubborn as you are! And I don't do bits and pieces. :(The Master Chief stares at the data chip.) :Sergeant Johnson: Where is she, Chief? Where's Cortana? :(The Chief remembers Cortana's words: "Don't make a girl a promise…if you know you can't keep it…") :Master Chief: She stayed behind. :(There is a brief shimmer in the air before the Arbiter decloaks; Master Chief grabs a pistol and shoves it between the Arbiter's lower mandibles.) :Sergeant Johnson: Chief, wait! The Arbiter's with us! Come on, now. We've got enough to worry about without you two trying to kill each other. :(The Master Chief reluctantly lowers the pistol.) :Arbiter: Were it so easy. (He snaps threateningly at Master Chief.) We must go. The Brutes have our scent. :Sergeant Johnson: Then they must love the smell of green. (Heroic difficulty setting: "Then they must love the smell of hero!" Legendary difficulty setting: "Then they must love the smell of bad-ass!") :Brute: (interrogating Reynolds) Tell me its location! :Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds: (chuckles; said weakly) Kiss…my…ass. :Prophet of Truth: You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking…what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass, and not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened from its hole, to mar the flashing of our passage. The culmination of our Journey, for your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I am their instrument! :Sergeant Johnson: Cocky bastard…just loves to run his mouth. :Master Chief: Does he usually mention me? :Keyes: Give the order! We're closing shop! :Ship Master: Did you not hear? Your world is doomed. A Flood army, a Gravemind, has you in its sights. You barely survived a small contamination. :Lord Hood: And you, Ship Master, just glassed half a continent! Maybe the Flood isn't all I should be worried about. :Ship Master: One single Flood spore can destroy a species. Were it not for the Arbiter's counsel, I would have glassed your entire planet! :Keyes: Sir, with respect, Cortana has a solution. :Lord Hood: Cortana? Did you see her condition? How damaged she is? Her solution could be a Flood trap. :Lord Hood: Earth…is all we have left. Do you trust Cortana that much? :Master Chief: Sir. Yes sir. :Lord Hood: Well, this is either the best idea you've ever had, or the worst. Hell if it is, Chief, I doubt I'll live long enough to find out. :UNSC Pilot: Hey, what gives? :Guilty Spark: It seems I've crossed a circuit. :UNSC Pilot: Well let me have a look…Aah! (343 uses his sentinel beam on the Pilot) :Arbiter: Oracle! :UNSC Pilot: Little bastard stung me! :Guilty Spark: I did not want you to come to any harm. :UNSC Pilot: Got a funny way of showin' it. :Sgt. Johnson: All armor, form up on the lower doorway! Chief, head upstairs! Have your robot pick that lock! :343-Guilty Spark: I beg your pardon? I am 343-Guilty Spark, monitor of Installation-04. :Sgt. Johnson: Yeah, well, you're also our ticket through this wall. So if you don't mind? :343-Guilty Spark: I'll gladly aid the Reclaimer's progress. :(Miranda Keyes is attempting to rescue Johnson and stop the activation of Halo. She is now surrounded by Brutes.) :Prophet of Truth: You cannot hope to kill them all. :Miranda Keyes: You're right. :(She looks at Johnson and slowly aims her gun at him.) :Johnson: Do it. Me, then you. Now! :(Suddenly, Keyes is hit from behind by Spiker rounds and falls to the ground, dead.) :Prophet of Truth: Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion. Steeled themsleves for what needed to be done. I see now why they left you behind. You were weak. And gods must be strong. :Gravemind: Stop! Do not shoot, but listen! Let me lead you safely to our foe. Only you can halt what he has set in motion. :Prophet of Truth: How could I have known the Parasite would follow?! Undoubtedly this is the Heretics' doing. A final, bitter curse. Clear evidence of treachery long hidden. So far are we along the path, that I must strain to hear the clumsy patter of their feet. Know this my brothers. They may foul the way with their charred and broken bones, but they will not stop the Journey. :Prophet of Truth: Can you see, Arbiter? The moment of salvation is at hand! :Arbiter: (grabbing Truth by the throat) It will not last! :Prophet of Truth: Your kind never believed in the promise of the sacred rings. :Gravemind: (speaking through Truth) Lies for the weak! Beacons for the deluded! :Arbiter: I will have my revenge on a Prophet, not a plague! :Prophet of Truth: My feet tread the path, I shall become a god! :Gravemind: You will be food, nothing more. :(The Master Chief walks over to the console and presses a button, stopping the firing sequence.) :Prophet of Truth: No! I…am…Truth! The voice of the Covenant! :Arbiter: And so, you must be silenced. :(The Arbiter impales the Prophet of Truth, who screams before he dies.) :Gravemind: (mocking laughter) Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside…Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! :Arbiter: We trade one villain for another. :Cortana: You found me. But so much of me is wrong. Out of place. You might be too late… :Master Chief: You know me. When I make a promise… :Cortana: You…keep it. I do know how to pick 'em. :Master Chief: Lucky me. :Cortana: Got an escape plan? :Master Chief: Thought I'd try shooting my way out. Mix things up a little. :(He removes Cortana from the pillar and slides the disk back into his helmet.) :Cortana: Just…keep your head down. There's two of us in here now, remember? (In reference to Halo 1, when your shields go out when you first get Cortana) :343 Guilty Spark: (Addressing the Master Chief) You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner. But this ring is mine! :Sergeant Johnson: (mortally wounded after a fight with 343 Guilty Spark) Send me out…with a bang. :Lord Hood: I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you…but you have my thanks. For standing with him to the end. (shakes the Arbiter's hand) Hard to believe he's dead. :Arbiter: (glances skyward) Were it so easy. (reference to his first line in ''Halo 3, as detailed above)'' :Ship Master: Things look different now, without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world, to know that it is safe. :Arbiter: Fear not, for we have made it so. :Ship Master: By your word, Arbiter. :Arbiter: Take us home. :Cortana: I'll drop a beacon, but it'll be a while before anyone finds us. Years even. (The Master Chief climbs into a cryogenic freezing tube) I'll miss you. :Master Chief: (as the cryo tube closes) Wake me. When you need me. By character Marines * "Thanks a lot, jackass." (after exchanging weapons with a Marine, giving them an inferior weapon) * "Yeah ... that was like totally part of my plan" (Said sometimes in Halo 2 after an explosion killing some enemies) * "I think one of them was wearing a skirt!" * "Estupido!" (shooting a fellow marine) * "Woooo-hoooo!" (while riding in a Warthog) * (If player is aiming weapon at Marine) "Do ya mind pointing that somewhere else, Chief?" * "Well, that's one way to save ammo." (After running over a Grunt) * "Go ahead. Take a good look." (Female marine, upon closer examination) * "Yeah, that's why they call it a breastplate." (Same as above) * "You're creepin' me out, Chief." (Male marine, upon closer examination) * "This one's for you, Billy!" (Heard during 2nd level) * "Swing batter, batter, swing!" (heard after attacking an enemy with mêlée attack.) * "Let's catch one and ride it!" (when a Marine sees a Grunt) * "Take off your mask, you can't be that ugly!" (Same as above) * "I don't care how tough you are, you're dead!!!" * "Get up so I can kill you again!" * "Rot in Hell!" (after Elite is killed) * "You make my mother-in-law look pretty!" * "This is for Reach!" * "Keep it up, maybe you'll be as good as I am one day!" * "They may be mean, but I'm meaner!" * "If I get hit be sure to give me lots of drugs." * "I need a nurse!…No, a female nurse!" * "Hey alien, why don't you turn down the suck." * (Marine does Howard Dean scream) * "HOO-RAH!" * "Come on fluffy, I'm only human!" (said to a berzerking brute) * "Hey, I'm not the one who blew up their Sacred Ring!!!" * "Hey, I thought you Elites could fight!" * "Don't mind if I do..." (When you (Master Chief) exchange a superior weapon for an inferior one) * "Hey, ya know, I bet they taste just like chicken!" (when commenting on Jackals) * "Here, Piggy Piggy Piggy!" (to a Grunt) * "Hey! I had that one!" (when you kill an enemy) * "Oh man, I love the Beach." (when driving in water) * "Well, I hope you packed a suit, mate!" (said during the Outskirts level) * "Next time I need a taxi, you're my man!" (when driving a warthog) * "Yah Hom-bre!" * "Aah...they're everywhere!" * "Clean your visor." (when shooting a Marine) * "What's wrong with you?!" (after killing a Marine) * "He's gone rampant!" (When you immediately and intentionally kill 2 or more Marines) * "He's gone loco!" (same as above) * "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" (when marine's health is one red bar left) * "WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME?!" (same as above) * "How you doin', amigo?!" * "Hey, remember me? I was at new mombasa" * "Heh! I didn't know these things could fly!" (when seeing a foe thrown through the air by an explosion) * "Hey, I recognise that one, that one was Bob!" (about a Flood, possibly a reference to Marathon) * "Aw, man! I just had this thing washed!" (referring to Warthog) * "Hey, this one looks like your sister!" (to second Marine while standing over dead Elite) * "I would have been your daddy, but the dog beat me over the fence!" (said when a Marine kills an enemy) * "Get the hell out of my armory, split lip!" (said by the Gunnery Sergeant on the level "Armory") * "Yeah that's right, he took my gun." * "Six points on that one!"(said when a marine kills an enemy) * "What the hell!?!" (after killing a marine) * "Do I owe you money?!" (after melee attacking a marine) * "Here we go now." (said when a marine enters a warthog) * "You're so ugly, when you cry the tears come out the back of your head!" * "Yeah, so when I shoot, I try to hit stuff." * "Hey Split-Lip...CATCH!" (said when throwing a grenade) * "Relax...I've got us covered." (on Metropolis when the female marine goes onto the warthog turret) * "Come back to class so I can school you AGAIN!" * "Oh my face, my beautiful face!" (said after shooting a marine) * "That man you killed had a puppy!" (another marine says this after the chief kills a marine) * "You are headin' for a spreadin'!" - Adam Baldwin as an ODST * "I heard their main weakness is for bananas…we have any bananas?" - Adam Baldwin as an ODST * "Gee, sure would be nice if we had some grenades, don'tcha think?!" - Adam Baldwin (A quote he uses in the movie Serenity). * "Dear Diary, the creepy giant stared at me today…and I didn't like it as much as I thought I would." - Adam Baldwin after you look at him for a period of time. Might be a reference to Firefly where he pretending to read out of the doctors diary. * "You're pending for a bending!" - John DiMaggio (the voice of Bender from Futurama) * "Well, its OK you're havin' those kinda feelings about me. I'm a handsome, handsome man, but yer timing's just lousy." - Adam Baldwin after looking at him for some time * "Tank beats Ghost!" "Tank beats Hunter!" "Tank beats everything! Aw man, I could do this all day!" - Alan Tudyk as a UNSC Pilot (after destroying a Ghost, then a pair of Hunters and finally a Phantom Dropship in 'The Ark' after rally point alpha) * "I like these little intimate fights. They're cute." - Alan Tudyk as a UNSC Pilot * "I'me going to kill every last one of you bastard murderers!" * "Burn those filthy apes!" * "Aww…little retard scared?" * "If they surrender I WILL personally TORTURE THEM TO DEATH!" * "This is for what you murderers did to Maxie!" (said while shooting a corpse)(the end name could also be Robert, Nick, Kelly or Thomas) * "I hear that if they capture you they will eat you alive." * "I shot that one 3 times in the head and it didn't die. Makes you wonder how thick their skulls are." * "You deserve to die." * "Burn in hell." * "FUCK THIS CRAP, I WANT TO GO HOME." (if he/she is about to die) * "Wait until we do this to your homeworld!" * "What's that thing on your back, a TOILET?" (said to grunts) * "Nothing like the smell of burnt fur in the early morning." * "GET ME SOME MORPHINE!" * "AAAAAHHHHH IT BURNS!" * "Let's watch it suffocate." (when the grunt backpack comes off while the grunt is still alive) * "Hahahahahaaaa..... Man that was funny." (You run over enemies) * "Feel like begging now!" (when the grunts run away) * "This is Sparta!" (said some times after killing the hunters in the level The Storm) * "Tonight, we dine in Hell." (said by female marine sometimes on The Ark) * Look at me: I'm shooting dead guys." * "It's gone BANANAS!" (said when a brute looses its armor and goes berserk) * "Thank you, thank you very much" * "Chief, you smell really nice today" (After killing Avery Johnson) * "If you die, I will go beat up your wife with a pickaxe and your dead finger and a pebble and a house brick and some chili beans and a door knob, I quite like chili beans today is Friday is it not a flibbah. * the Ark, looking up at the Milky Way galaxy "Hey, check it out. In the sky. Is that…?" * "And we have a lovely consolation prize for the losers...it's called death!" * "Original gangsters!" (said some time in the first level of halo 2) * "For Sparta!!!" IWHBYD Skull is on * "I think I´m gonna be sick" (Sometimes heard on Halo when you are driving a Warthog with a Marine with you) Cortana * "Sod off!" (to 343 Guilty Spark) * "Or what? I have the Index, you can just float and sputter!" (to 343 Guilty Spark) * "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to kill something?" * (When told to open the locked door on the Truth and Reconciliation) "Working on it. (under her breath) I'd like to see you crack a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key." * "If I were a megalomaniac, and I'm not, that's where I'd be." * "Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it." - to Master Chief when he boards the Forerunner ship headed to Earth, when he promises to come back to her. * (After Master Chief and other Marines orbital-drop onto Delta Halo) "Could we possibly make any more noise?" (Master Chief picks up rocket launcher) "I guess so..." * (After Master Chief crashes a banshee into the side of the Pillar of Autumn) "You did that on purpose didn't you?" * "What the HELL are you doing?! Security to the Bridge! The Master Chief has gone rampant! Take him down, boys!" (After player kills 2 or more people or Captain Keyes on the Bridge of the Pillar of Autumn.) * "Hey, blink if you can hear me." (beginning of the outskirts level on legendary setting). * (makes a tapping noise) "Should I start CPR? What's going on..." (beginning of the outskirts level on heroic setting). *"Oh? I didn't realize. He's your pal, is he? Your chum? Do you have any idea what that bastard spark almost made you do?!" (to the Master Chief) (heard when the Chief remains idle) * "Chief? Get a move on." * "Uuuuuuuh, Chief?" * "Just a friendly reminder: BOMB!" * "If you want, I can drive." * "Just keep your head down. There's two of us in here now...remember?" (when the Chief is getting shot by covenant in the Pillar of Autumn in the first game, and also when the Chief retrieves Cortana from High Charity in Halo 3) * "Wait... you two made nice? What else have you been up to?" (Commenting on alliance between Chief and Arbiter) * "If we don't make it..." make it. "It was an honor serving with you, John." * "It (Gravemind) asked, and I answered. For a moment of safety, I loosed damnation on the stars." * "This place will become your home...This place will become your tomb" *"The Monitor? You didn't tell me he was here. Well, I guess we're finally doing what he wanted." * "Drive spartan, drive!" * "After that little stunt on the Cairo, I know you're not afraid of heights"(To Master Chief if you don't enter the grav lift.) * High Charity's shaking itself to pieces, we NEED to get out of here!" * "This is not a natural formation" (said when you enter the ´´cave´´ with metal floor, walls and roof in the level Halo) Grunts *Why there never be Arbiter grunt? (on Sacred Icon) *killing Master Chief ME! ME! THAT WAS ME! I GOT HIM! ME! *throwing grenade "Eat grenade!" *"THE DEMON!" (After they see the Chief) *"If it's stupid, and it works, it's not stupid!" *"Little people first!" *just having three Elites killed around him by sniper rifle "I think I just wet myself." *defeating the Master Chief "He dies?" *defeating the Master Chief "Oooh! I get his gun!" *"They're everywhere!!" if it's just you *"He's everywhere!!" (if it is just you, without Cortana) *"Wake up! He's HERE!!" *"Leader...dead...run away!!" (Elite dead) *"They killed the Elite! RUN!" *"They got leader! RUN!" *"Can't...run...with...thing...on...back!" (Retreating) *"US FIRST, WE'RE SMALLER!!" *"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" (when Flood or Plasma grenade is attached) *"Short ones first!!" *"Grunt 1: "Hey look it's the Demon." Grunt 2: "So that's what he looks like." *grunts look at each other* "AAAAAHH!!!!" *"Take off suit! Get on knees! Then we see how tough you are!" *"Where's my gun? Oh yeah, it's in my hand." Heehheyiihahahahaaa!!" *"Yeah, cower, coward!!" *"Afraid?? of MEEE???" *Grunt 1: "Me have bad feeling about this...." Grunt 2: "You always have bad feeling. You even have bad feeling about morning food nipple." *"Arbiter!! Our SAVIOR!!" *you give a grunt a powerful gun "Arbiter, me no worthy!!" *"Why you act like grunt?" *"Please! No hurt! Me like Elites. Brutes stinky bad bad. Me stay here, and make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter...heh heh." *"No one to stop me." (when you kill the Elite, and the Grunts panic and run.) *"You hiding from me?!" *"Here it comes!" or "Flare!" or "Down In Front!"(describing plasma grenades) *Chanting "HER-IT-IC! HER-IT-IC! HER-IT-IC!" *"Not again!" (after getting stuck with a plasma grenade or hit by a lot of needler shots) *"Spoiler!" *"Every Grunt for self!" *"Stupid Jackal, say 'thank you'." *"Hairball!" (to Brute) *"Lead on, Mighty One!" (To Arbiter) *"Kiss My Ass!" *"Bad Cyborg!" *"Good thing that food nipple's waitin' for me at the starship, cause, man! Have I worked up a big, grunty thirst!" (said by the nipple grunt) *(After Master Chief dies) "Can I have his helmet?" * "Demon! Run!!!!!" * "CHEATER!" (After ducking behind cover.) *"AHH! ANOTHER! HERE! ENEMY!" *"HERETIC BOSS!!! YOU SEE?! YOU SEE?!" *"A present from Arbiter?? euuuuuu." *"Bastard!" *"If hungry, eat jackal." (When standing near a friendly grunt as the Arbiter.) *"Me know it wasting ammo, but me no care" (if Master Cheif is killed) *"It may not look it but me not female!" (As Arbiter if you stare at a Grunt too long.) *"(Grunt with Fuel Rod Cannon on top floor of elevator room of "Regret" if awoken") Where my gun...Oh...there it is! *"GreNAAAde!!!" (When you throw a grenade) *"KILL!" *"Here, enemy here!" *"Very bad thing!" (if a plasma grenade lands nearby) *"Please... please, I'm sorry about your planet." (when panicking on Earth in Halo 3) *"He's gonna murder us!" *"You killed my friend!" *"That was my uncle!" *"He's gonna kill us all!" *(When spotted by grunt as Arbiter in Halo 3)"Look, it's the Elite with the hand me down armour!" *"You want tasty grunt? COME GET!" (said when they are nearly dead)(halo 2 and 3) *(When killing a grunt in halo 3) "He was my best friend!" *(Same as above) "You killed my brother, you big meanie!" *"I'll get ya, you big jerk!" *"Bringer of death!" * Wake up! Wake up! he's HERE *(when playing Halo 3 on co-op, if Arbiter dies:) The Arbiter is dead! Not sure how I feel about that." * (in Halo 3 when suicidal grunt is running at you) Help me...stick you! *"YOU GIANT BULLYING MONSTER!" *Hey Demon, the jerk store called, and they're all out of you! Poor you! Stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military, wah! Okay look, if you let me live, I got the Fist of Rukt. I'll be the bottom. (Pleading) I'll polish you boots, I'll polish your helmet! It's the gas, haha! When I'm on the gas, I don't know what I'm doing half the time. (Crazy Grunt on the last level of Halo 3.) *"Feet don't fail me now!" (Retreating) * "Screw this, I'm going north" (Retreating) (May not be exactly like what he says) * "I can't run when I'm scared" (Retreating, with IWHBYD on) * "Stop molesting me!" (with IWHBYD on) * "Arbiter, tell me a story." (As Arbiter when you stand near) * "Be vewwy, vewwy quiet...I'm hunting Her-wi-tic! Category:Quotes Category:Halo